


Happier

by fflorie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hinata moves on, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fflorie/pseuds/fflorie
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata break up.He meets Shouyou on the street and realizes that, yes, Hinata moved on and was happier.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Happier

Fate or coincidence, we met on the same street the other night. You didn't see me because you only had eyes for him. He really made you laugh, your face was shining and you looked really happy. I was happy that you were happy but I was sad that it wasn't with me, Hinata.

You walked into a bar and I was there too, having my third drink of the night. It was just starting. No one would ever believe that I, the great Kageyama Tobio, was hurt by a lost love. Seeing that your smile was wider with him almost killed me. They always said Miya Atsumu was very funny, after all.

I'm still in love with you and it hurts me to know that I won't ever have you back. I wish I could feel you into my arms again and feel you smiling and warming up against my chest. You are bright, Hinata, and I saw your light going down, it pains me to know that I was the one who did this to you. I'm sorry if I hurt you, I'm sorry if I made you sad. I may be being selfish right now, but I would do anything to have you back to me.

But I see you look happier with him. I'm happy to know that you shine again.

But it's not because of me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I hope you liked it. Sorry if I made anyone sad :(


End file.
